godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LittleBigEater/Deaddoctor2010's God Eater Uh oh I'm stuck guide
So, you've just got your hands on God Eater, but confused on what to do next or where to go... I've created this mini guide based on the way i play God Eater Burst and God Eater 2 Rage Burst. It will contain a basic guide to understanding menus and equipment, what items you should take on missions, deaddoctor2010's rules to remember while in missions and information on those areas in the Japanesse version of God Eater 2 Rage Burst that make you go "Uh oh im stuck, where do i go now" Feel free to comment anything helpful to this guide. Understanding The Norn Terminal (GE2RB) This section is more focused on Rage Burst, for those who don't understand the menues in the Japanesse version of God Eater 2 Rage Burst use the following images to familar yourself with the Norn Terminal where you'll spend most of your time between missions Norn Translation 1.jpg|Norn Terminal - Main Menu Norn Translation 2.jpg|Norn Terminal - Change Equipment Norn Translation 3.jpg|Norn Terminal - Synthesis Menu Norn Translation 7.jpg|Norn Terminal - Synthesis: Craft Equipment Menu Norn Translation 4.jpg|Norn Terminal - Synthesis: Skill Install Menu Norn Translation 5.jpg|Norn Terminal - Database Menu Norn Translation 6.jpg|Norn Terminal - Equipment descriptions Items.jpg Skill Guide & Other Translations Now that you understand the terminal, Check out VinaT's Skill guide. I reconmend making a print out VinaT's skill guide as you'll find yourself comming back to it when ever you go to upgrade, add skills to your equipment or don't understand the skills you currently have equiped. Next use the Translations page to understand the options. While you're checking the options you don't have to but I recomend switching your controls to type B 'as i find this makes moving around alot easier. Deaddoctor2010's Mission Rules: Deaddoctor2010's Recommended Items to take on missions This applys to all God Eater Games, the best items that i always take with me that help me get through each missions are as follows... (Note: Remember to sort your items by pressing select when checking your inventory) *Stun Grenades (Max 8) *Restore Pill (Max 20) - not much use later on in the game but keep these for when you *Restore Pill II (Max 10) - Once i've bought a lot of these/ saved up a good amount, i use these first, you might think im crazy but they restore a lot more than the basic restore pills *Restore Pill S (Max 5) - only use these if you have ran out of other HP retore items as these are rare. *Restore Ball (Max 5) - Useful for when you run out of restore pills *Restore post (Max 2) - best used when your team (NPCs) are running out of health. *Detox Pill - *Hold (snare) trap - who dosn't want to hold their enemys in place *Venom Trap - i never use these, but take them just incase you do. *Blind trap - i never use these, but take them just incase you do. *Attack boost - (aka muscle booster) *Defence Boost - (aka body booster) Now you may think thats too much as it leaves you with 16 item slots, but you'll its more than enough to carry home all the items/materials you need. Just remember, devour the big aragami first, pick up items from the salvage spots then, deal with the rest of the un-important aragami. You will only 20% of the time ever run out of space in your inventory... as long as you remember to deposit your items into the storage before hand. (in Rage Burst items are deposited automaticaly... it makes you feel lazy but hey no need to panic over forgetting) Pre - Mission rules 'Before & After Mission When you return to the FRIAR or Far Eat Branch Hub world the most important thing to do is talk to everyone. The reasons being: 1. You get more story, but some times between missions you are asked by someone for an item in order to unlock the next mission. 2. You have to talk to certain characters. (See the "Im suck section" of this guide) 'Items' Already covered (i think) be sure to take plenty of the items you feel nessary for a mission 'Equipment ' I don't need to say it, but make sure you have the right equipment and skills equiped before starting your missions. 'Research' Make sure you check the norn database (or this wikia) for information on any aragami you are sent to take down. Still unsure of the targets elemental weakness? then take a non-elemental weapon and/or use the different bullet elements avaliable and see what dose the most damage. Mission Rules "I have 3 orders..." Salvage points - Pick up every item you come across when fighting aragami... EVERY ITEM FROM EVERY SALVAGE POINT (best done during or after defeating your targets, you have 30 seconds... RUN!) Chose your targets carefully - Don't waste your time on the "small fry," turn your attention to the bigger aragami because 90% of the time thats your target. small aragami are a pain however, clear them out if they become a real pain. Devour the Big Ones - Don't clutter up your free item slots, the large aragami are where you'll get most of your rare items/materials, the last thing you want to happen, is to finally defeat your target or abbadon and not get any thing. If things look tight get out - (yeah i know quoting lindow) basically if you happen to forget to check your equipment, dont waste time trying or using up your items, get out of there! you should be able to keep any item you've collected so far... "... wait was that 4 or more?" The "Uh oh im stuck" section (for GE2RB) Did someone come along and Rage Burst your bubble? The common places where people get stuck are listed here (alone with solutions) are as follow: Problem - "Help i can't progress any further!" Solution - Talk to everyone... TALK TO EVERYONE!!!!! then check the mission counter Problem - "I spoke to everyone, still no progress" Solution - Talk to everyone again? Is anyone asking for items (Rachel/Gilbert)? Consult this image for advice for understanding when someone is asking for items . . . . . . . . Problem - "Im stuck on Mission 19 & 20" Solution - For mission 19 talk to Dr Rachel then talk to Ciel and select the mission from the missions counter, For Mission 20 talk to Alisa who is standing infront of the blue archive/notice board. Problem - "I can't unlock the character episodes" Solution - have a look at this guide i created to help you out. Character Episodes/God Eater 2 Rage Burst Problem - "How to i hand over a requested item" Solution - When it comes to delivering items, you must withdraw them out of your storage/bank and put them into your inventory before hand. Also remember you can trade items and tickets for required items using the item exchange, as long as you've cleard enough missions for that item to appear. Problem - "How do i get the trophies" Solution - Check the God Eater 2 Trophies, God Eater 2 Rage Burst Trophies, God Eater Resurrection Trophies Problem - "My problem is not listed here." Solution - Either drop a comment here to be answered or use the Forum or my Message wall. Category:Blog posts Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst Category:Community